Another of Her
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Juvia, the freaking nerd, and Juvia, another version of her. What's gonna happen when Gray Fullbuster, one of the the hottest at Harmony Senior High School, shoot her? [Asking her to be his]. School Fic - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Angst?
1. Chapter 1

GUYS! I FANGIRLED FOR A DAMN WHOLE DAY BECAUSE OF CHAPTER 366! I COULDN'T TAKE ALL THE LOVE! v

Anyway, here's the new concept! As always, I always put a preface first ;)

Would you please, to be kind to me as to throw a review?^^

''

**Another Her**

Prologue

''

A nerd will always has a bad treatment. Whether its from their friends or even family.

Figured that no one wants to be a freak whatsoever, but sometimes, its just how they really are. People say to be yourself, but they judge you for it. Is it wrong to just honestly express ourselves?

And there was one girl in the school. Fairy Tail Senior High School. Even the name is _yarisugi _[too much] huh? That's not the problem here, the main reason of this story's existence is this one girl. She was the freakiest person you could find. She was the most awkward person you could feel. And she was depressing to be around.

If you say 'freak', then people in Fairy Tail Senior High School would always instantly say 'Juvia'. Don't ask why, because she was the one person. The nerd. She always wears a very thick glasses which made you can never see her eye color. She prefers wearing a long, floor-length skirt, and you would always see her with at least four 300-pages books in her hands. Her probably long, blue hair was always tied in a loosely disordered ponytail. And she smells like…

"Nerd," a girl whispered loudly when the infamous blunette walked by. Her also faceless friend replied with the same intensity of disgust.

"Freaking freak."

The said nerd didn't even care about it, but a thought passed through her mind, Doe_s that even make sense? Freaking freak…?_

Well, no one knew what she smelled like because they were not insane enough to go to radius 10 meters with her. People eventually avoided the gloom surrounding her. Which she didn't mind, though.

She entered the class like a ghost, no one acknowledged her. Do worry not, she was so used to this. It didn't bother her, not even a cell of a bit. That was until that raven haired boy who wears a blade-shaped pendant, confronted her.

He suddenly showed up at her desk at the corner of the room, and said her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

''

Just what star had she been born to be given such fate? Life really hates her so much. Couldn't she just be the lonely freakish nerd? Now, she also had to deal with this guy who just shot her.

His name was Gray Fullbuster. One of the hottest guys in the school, one of the member of the school's talent group; Fairy Tail, one of the most popular people in Harmony Senior High School, and most importantly, one of the most coolest guys in the school. I know, he's cold and hot at the same time, no one can intervene with it. You argument is invalid.

If Juvia remembered correctly, it was her own fault from the beginning. Her mistake was; letting this Gray guy managed to get her expensive attention. Not entirely, because he was the only one who had talked to her in his own will. You see, people should be forced just to talk to talk to her even if just a few words from the passing teachers.

And surely, she knew it was just a prank from Gray. She also knew she shall not felt this way towards the out-of-reach handsome guy, but she just didn't know herself anymore now. Since that day, her life turned _almost _upside down.

"Stop following me," the blunette said sternly, not looking away from the straight path of her house's way. It was already the end of the school, but this stupid male was just so persistent.

How could you force a female to be your girlfriend?

"I want you to be my girlfriend," Gray said, walking beside her. His black jeans jacket wrapped his torso after the school's uniform beneath it.

Juvia sighed in annoyance, she was usually very calm and collected but the problem was; this Fullbuster male kept insisting her to be his girlfriend. And so answered again and again, "No, thanks."

''

And oh, don't get her wrong, he was NOT only disturbing her that day. Every day, every lesson (unfortunately, his class was just right beside hers), every hour, and every _time._ It was starting to get into her nerves, but she decided to just wait until he got tired himself, then vice versa, the world would be back to normal for her.

When she walks into the school gate, there would always a raven haired man waiting for her, leaning on the pillar beside the gate. He ask her the magic spell always 'Will you be my girlfriend?' He walks her into her class, she doesn't even had the chance say thanks to him, as when she turned around he'd just ask the damn question while she'd just turned on her heels 180 degrees around and left him there.

When the break of teacher changing time, he would sneak out into the window outside next to her, and knocked it gently. When she actually turned her head to him, he'd say the offer again. She'd say 'No.' and completely ignoring him again. Lunch time, he would wait 3-5 minutes outside the door class until the class is empty to enter the homeroom then goes straight towards her desk just to ask her again. She'd just eat her own bento there, pretending to be unaware of his presence. Until. The. Break. Ends.

Home time, he'd stand at the class door (luckily for him, his class always ends sooner than hers, much to her dismay) and wait until she comes out, when she actually a step out, she'd hear the annoying 'Will you be my girlfriend?' again. Her ear really hurts that it was imaginary bleeding. And if she doesn't come out, he'd wait until she finishes her homework at school.

Other people would see it cute, but not for her.

But boy, was she wrong. For a whole three goddamn weeks he kept his routine. What should she do?!

And just like now, he was trailing behind her like a lost puppy. He didn't say a thing, just following her in silence. He got his hands tucked inside his pants' pockets. This evening, she had had enough of it. She would rather be over with this as soon as God allows her to be possible.

She stopped walking, slightly surprising him, and turned around, "What exactly do you want?" she asked, bangs covering her glasses, with the usual thick books in her arms.

"I told you; I want you to be my girlfriend," he shrugged, watching her expression.

The girl stilled, "I refuse."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he questioned, taking a tiny step forward to the blunette who was slightly shorter than him.

"No."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he questioned again, being stubborn unconsciously.

"No."

"Will you b-"

"No."

He thought for a while, "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Why don't?" the guy asked, still a little expressionless on the outside, but being with him all the time, the nerd could see the amused glint in his dark blue eyes.

"Why should I?" she said back, her voice a little louder that they were alone in the streets now. It was probably 06:35 pm, the sky was getting dark.

"Because I want to," he said as if it was the most normal thing to do. She didn't reply, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

What to do? What to do?

After screwing her brains out for a way out of this nonsense, she finally found a very risky one. "With one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to stop bugging me after we break up." Juvia declared, of course, what else could she do to get rid of him?

"Alright, will you be my girlfriend?" he inquired hurriedly, but still with those emotionless expressions.

"Yes."

The guy felt his eyes widen in shock only to break his heart.

"Now, we break up. See you." The blunette turned around and started to walk her way to her home sweet home, _finally free!_ Has just broken him up! After dating for two seconds!

"Not that fast," he announced, yanking her back by pulling her left arms, causing her five thick books to fall onto the hard ground. She groaned when she heard her beloved books had just strike the earth. But when the freakfully turned around, she felt cold lips pressed against her naturally pinkish ones.

Gray Fullbuster had just kissed Juvia Lockser.

''

And that's it!^^ If you did notice, I used the Harmony Senior High School name again, don't know how many I will be using that lame name. I'm too lazy to think of schools' names. And I'm sorry if it is OOC, I know Gray is not that kind of man, but I just see Gray cute being that way!

Drop a review your mind, okay? Shall I continue it or not. Because apparently I have many multi-chapter fics still on the status of on-going, but I'd prefer you say yes, actually. So, please?

01/11/2014 ~NollyLvn


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I want that type of boyfriend! Though I don't have one, and don't want to. Because I enjoy being single after all :)

And I want to make it clear, there is **NOT** Fairy Tail Senior High School. I put a wrong name on chapter one back there.

Oh, here's chapter two. Somehow, I really love this fic! I got sooooooooo many supports with this! Thank you so so very very much!

''

**Another Her**

2

''

A few weeks ago, or exactly three weeks ago…

"_I bet you can't do it, bastard," a pink, I mean salmon, salmon haired boy said to the raven haired beside him._

"_As if, I'm sure as hell can do it with ease," the dark headed guy countered with pretty much confidence._

"_Then proof it, don't just all talk," another dark haired guy said. Gajeel was his name, he had big muscular figure and piercings all over his face. Well, you know._

"_I don't quite thinking that that's a good idea," Jellal, a blue haired guy with a red tattoo on his right eye, commented._

_As the four boy walk by the corridor, all girls at Harmony Senior High School had their love-eyes mode and drools on their mouths. We can understand though as the four were the hottest guys there but still, shameless bitches._

"_Right? That's what I've been saying," Gray, the raven haired, rolled his dark blue eyes while groaning tiredly._

"_She's all fat, thick stupid glasses, un-nice looking hair, and __**books**__!" Natsu described with such enthusiasm and slight disgust that was invisible and obvious amusement in his cheery voice._

_But she was not one of those annoying bitches. No, not at all. She stepped out of the class and silently walked home without even spare them a glance, nor the feeling of _care_._

_And that uncaring attitude what was made him ever laid his eyes on her form._

"_I'm doing this," the Fullbuster guy declared as he looked at the feeling figure of the blue haired freak._

Now…

Gray Fullbuster had just kissed Juvia Lockser.

After a few seconds, he actually pulled away from her, looking at her faintly pinkish cheeks. Slowly, taking her thick glasses with his hand. _Why? Is not he just toying with me?_

It didn't make sense at all.

Then she finally saw it, his grin. His smile. And he could at last see her big, bluish brown eyes. At first sight, he could've mistaken it as cerulean blue, but when he see any closer, her eyes' color is pretty much brown, though he still got the feels of blue in them.

The smile that spreads across his face, in some way, made her face felt warm. Or was it hot? Then she realized what just happened to her virgin lips.

"You kissed me!" the girl almost screamed frantically while covering her mouth with both hands. Poor books forgotten on the ground.

"You are my girlfriend now, it is what couples do, right?" he chuckled. After a long time, he finally reached his main goal. To make the famous nerdish freak of Harmony Senior High School, Juvia Lockser, his date. He didn't know why he agreed though, his body moved on its own.

"But… I'm not your girlfriend anymore! I've already broken up with you just now, remember?" the blunette panicked. What if her parents found out about this? What would they say?!

"Did not." The grin stayed on his face a little too longer, it creeps her out.

"Why?" Juvia mumbled, still covering her red face with both hands, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Like he said, he didn't know either. His body moved on its own, he had no authority over it now. And what confused him even more was just; why did he do all that useless shit of getting her to be his girlfriend? Just to fulfill the bet he made with Natsu?

"You stole my first kiss…" she whispered lowly, only for him to hear, eventhough there was no one around them.

But he would be lying if he say he didn't like feeling of her lips crushed against his.

She was the most nerdest, freakiest, and awkwardest people alive, and so, why had he done that? Only to gain her attention? And that was one question he could not answer. Maybe time will be of a help for him.

"Its getting dark, lets go home," he declared, giving the glasses back to its rightful owner then bending down to pick her scattered books on the floor, or more precisely, ground.

If he was acting this way, she could just do the same, right? Acting as if nothing had ever happened between him and her. She inwardly nodded as she didn't say anything.

''

The next day, everything went as usual for her, despite her wish for its being _normal _again like the way it used to be. Before the persistent Gray came, of course.

With her new status as a _temporal pretend '_girlfriend', she knew he would be there, at the gate, to start her day with. And was she right, he was there, like always, waiting for _her _arrival in silence. Sometimes, she'd wonder , '_Why should me?'_

But she's not getting used to it, she did what she wanted; to be unnoticed, but noooo, the fate was just feeling like laughing at her face because the next second she proceeded to creep her way in, he spotted her and waved his arm in the air, "Hey, you!"

_Damn,_ "What?"

Seems like having him by her side did give her some side effects, right? The innocent girl liked to curse in her mind now.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

And here goes her day…

''

After a load of 'Will you be my girlfriend?'s, this time was the 'Will you go out on a date with me?'s huh? Does it have end? End, dude, do you speak it? Freedom?

"No." she refused bluntly. Seriously, why couldn't he just leave her alone? For God's sake…

"But you are my girlfriend, and couples go to dates," Gray tried to reason out with her.

"I'm not and I don't." Pretty simple, right?

"You are and you do," the guy said, watching her reading her encyclopedia of weathers. It was lunch time, and he just did that to waste the time.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Yes."

"…" yup, why not just ignore him?

"Will go on a date with me?"

''

He walked her home in silence, silently adoring the way of her azure blue hair swayed in the wind. She did notice the feeling of being watched, but taking the chance to just enjoy the peaceful situation.

And she closed her eyes, to just feel the nature. The air, the sky, the small chirping sounds, the winds, the _everything_.

But no, fate wasn't being nice to her, it just happen to be a big, little deep hole in her path. Of course, she accidentally fell to the asphalt. It felt very 'good'. To have your knees crashed against the hard street, and to have the tiny dust digging into her just-made wounds.

"Shit," she could hear her 'boyfriend' curse, and helped her to pick up her figure. Blood was full of indignity rolled down her knees to her socks. Somehow, she realized that he was being more talkative than before as he kept asking her 'Are you hurt?'

If it was proper to answer like 'Heck yeah, I'm pretty okay falling to the cold asphalt and ripping my knees bleeding!' she would gladly give him the nice proper answer. And for her bad luck to be complete, her incredibly thick glasses also crushed, as it attacked the ground. The glass were scattered everywhere, and fate seemed to be laughing its ugly ass off at Juvia's face, as the glass also diving deep into her palms.

When she opened her eyes, big brownish deep blue eyes were staring directly into his deep blue ones. Dark blue to blue. He never guessed that his recent girlfriend had such beautiful eyes. And oh he could see the brown in her orbs.

"That's why you have to stop following me," she mumbled, silently blaming him for the scene.

Without her glasses, she was something more. She changed into another version of herself. Does that even rational? For someone like him, everything is logic-able.

"Oh no," she whimpered softly, looking at her broken glasses, then to her hands, and lastly to her bleeding knees. How could she go home with this? She almost could not feel her delicate legs.

"Don't worry," Gray said as he put his back on the front. It became a temporary frontpack, and he was intending to make Juvia his backpack for the time being. "I'll hold you."

At times like this, she sometimes forgot that he was just toying her.

"No, thank you. I can walk alone," the girl refused his kind offer and tried hard to stand with her wobbly foot.

"You can't walk with your wounded legs," he informed. _Thank you Mr. Obvious._

True enough, just a second after she really stood up, she instantly wrinched in pain, "Ow…"

"See? Why are being so stubborn?" he grunted as he kneeled in front of her, offering Juvia to climb up to his back.

Juvia only rolled her brownish eyes, _Aren't you the one being stubborn? _But she did climb onto his back, anyway.

"Thank you," she whispered as she was being carried by Gray. And they smiled for each other for the first time.

"So, will you do on a date with me?"

"No."

''

As always, Gray'd be at her class on break time, just like now.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have places to go?" Juvia asked irritated, she was always the one eating bento while Gray would just watching her and asking her the magical spell of 'Will you go on a date with me?'

"Watching you and yes," the raven haired man answered. He was always sitting at the chair in front of her, while having the himself turned 180 degrees on the chair to face her.

"Then go away," she said before munching on her carrot soup.

"No, I want to be here," he simply stated, shrugging.

"Oh."

Usually, she would just ignore him until the bell rings, but she just felt like being a good person, so she held up her spoon full of food and show it to him, offering some rare hospitality to him.

Somehow, she had thought of him even just for a second.

He just stared at it, not knowing what to do with it. And he wasn't expecting her to be kind to him, but he knew that time had loosen her down. Well, not really. Because after three seconds hanging in the air, she just shrugged and eat it for herself.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

But she got a new weapon, "Will you break up with me?"

''

At first, it was the challenge that made him always by her side all the time, but now it became such a habit for him. It also amuses him how she's refuse him without a second thought. Other girls would instantly say 'Hell yes' to him, but then again, Juvia was no ordinary girl.

"What are you looking for?" Gray asked, his 'girlfriend' was scanning through the whole library to find some strange books again.

But she ignored him _again._

"I may can help you, you know," he insisted on bugging her until she spill it out. Geez, I know you are handsome, but there's no way you can be that hot, cool, and cute at the same time! Well, there's way of course.

"A Walk to Remember," she replied uncaringly. Seriously, she would not even care if he died right there right now. Then he heard a low complain, "Ugh."

She was too short to reach the book (that finally she found after half an hour searching for it) on the highest of the bookshelf. He absentmindedly took it for her sake of course, "Here."

"Thanks," then she read the synopsis of the novel in her hand, her mouth slightly moving subconsciously.

"What is the book about?" Gray asked, only to gain pointed look from the girl in front of him, "What?"

"Read it after me, _later_." The nerd said, hugging the book protectively in her arms.

"Its not like I want to steal it from you," the boy said, surprised that she loves the shitty book more than _him._ Well, its not like she liked him in the first place…

"Ssssstt!" many people shushed him up, he forgot that they were at the library. Only fools make noises here.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the accusing-looking readers.

When Juvia was looking dreamily at the book, her smile dropped at the sound of an annoying 'Will you go out on a date with me?' and left him there.

''

"Let's ditch the class," Juvia invited her 'boyfriend'.

And this had taken Gray aback. Juvia? Ditching? Don't make me laugh. "Really?"

"Yes. They say 'You Only Live Once'." The blunette shrugged, the two of them were at the lobby. Walking to the class but then the Lockser girl saw some students went to the rooftop, where she knew, people were ditching.

"Alright, then," he also shrugged, but she could hear the excitement in his voice. The 'couple' made their way towards their destination and when he opened the door, he saw his friends there.

"Yo, ice brain!" greeted Natsu, who was sitting beside a beautiful blonde with big hazel eyes.

"Stripper," Gajeel too acknowledged him, sleeping beside some petite blunette. Who was poking his cheek. How… cute?

"Gray, long time no see," a pretty scarlet haired girl approached them both.

"Yo, flame breath, Gajeel, Erza," then their dates gave him some 'I'm here too, you idiot' looks, "Lucy, Levy, Jellal."

"Hey," the three answered in unison, not really minding. Damn them.

"So this is your girl, huh?" a drunk brown haired girl said examining Juvia from head to toe, "She had weird tastes."

The girl suddenly regretted her choice of ditching, maybe its not a good idea for her to come here. Come on, she was still the nerdist freak.

"You did it, Gray! You fulfilled the bet of making her your girlfriend!" Natsu shouted, mouth agape.

"I told its easy, right? I've even kissed her."

So it was just about the bet he selfishly made? All just for the bet? Easy?

"Thanks for everything, you've proved you are a man of your words," she announced, and with that. She turned on her heels and never came back.

"Is she crying?" Lucy mumbled, and Natsu instantly realized how stupid he was. Guilt eating him from the inside.

"Don't mind her, she's not worth the energy," Gray said without guilt whatsoever. "Now, where's the prize?"

"You are heartless," Gajeel commented under his breath but loud enough for everyone present to come.

"Sounds like me." He agreed.

''

Yow! I think of ending it here, but I will still continue the story. Expect for chapter three but don't expect too much :v

Thanks to the kind reviewers:

**LolaRose-347**: HIGH FIVE! OF COURSE! WHAT GRUVIA SHIPPER WOULD JUST SHRUG THAT SCENE OFF?! WHATS WORSE IS THAT I CAN'T HOLD BACK MY FANGIRLING! XD I SCREAMED AT SCHOOL SO MY FRIENDS THINK I'M REALLY NUTS! But who gives a fuck? I'm me and you're you, just let me be and I'll let you be hahaha XD Well, thank you very much. Sorry it doesn't live up to your expectations :3

**vivatitia**: It is! I think Gray does look cute in this XD Sankyu for reviewing :3

**mgaa**: of course not! And I know, I should've not making new stories again but the idea keep attacking me full force! What could I do to make them go away except writing it down? :3 And thank you

**Children of Light**: you think so? :3 Thank you! XD I'd never anyone would ever love it though :o

**NudgeThePyro**: right. RIGHT! And I think of writing one-shots for this too :3

: THANK YOU! Thanks so much, btyowl1311! XD

**Guest**: I know who you are, Sultan, no need to be a guest. Mending lu bikin akun sendiri wkwkwk XD

**Juliani Scarlet**: that easy? XD of course! Yeay! Don't describe it that way, I'm getting embarrassed^^ But yeah, in this story, I wanted to turn the tables at Gray's face, so he could feel what Juvia feel, I'm so demon! Aye sir! Sayonara~

**IndigoHailstorm**: OF COURSE! LOOK AT GRAY SAYING "I'M WITH YOU', HOW COULD I NOT BE SCREAMING?! EVEN IF AT SCHOOL! I FRANTICALLY SCREAMED A BLOODY MURDER WHILE PUNCHING MY DESK IN THE CLASS! XDO-Oh, thanks! Right? But he wasn't all that adorable, he didn't care for her feelings at all, or so it said here XD

**Ichihime94**: Awh, arigatou for reviewing! X3

**Guest**: S-Stop it! You're literally melting me! And that's why Gray wanted Juvia to be his girlfriend, only for a stupid bet. Though that's not all true T^T and thank you! XD

**divinecriticizer**: I've continued right after I've made the first chapter actually. But I got some shitty writer's block! And I got the feels back now XD thank you so much!

**Naido**: dude! Ngereview dua kali! Makasih yakkk wkwkwk Two thumbs for you and for your review! XD

**amellu**: thank you! And your wish is my order, princess XD

GOD! THAT WAS MANY! How can you guys be so nice to me despite I'm being pathetic? I cried you know! XD I really cried! Believe meee!

So, I know this chapter is disappointing, so did I succeed making you guys feel sad about Juvia's and Gray's relationship? :(

01/25/2014 ~NollyLvn


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry if (no, I already did) I haven't been so active nowadays. The only reason is: my 'lovely' teachers have been giving (a.k.a torturing) us with big tasks. Don't they know that we are also humans just like them?

So, here is chapter three!

''

**Another of Her**

**3**

''

She gave it no care. Although it hurt her so much on the inside, she tried to overshadow it with indifference and she definitely knew herself wasn't caught a single glimpse of thinking to even 'like' him. To make it simple, she wasn't in love with the jerk. The question is:

Why was she feeling this broken?

''

"_What are you doing?" asked Gray as he approach her. At the time, the blue haired girl was already his official girlfriend. Even though she denied it every time he said this._

"_This," she answered nonchalantly. _Can't he see what I'm doing right now? _She thought. True enough, he was right there, in front of her, sitting right beside her under the tree behind the school. The girl was knitting some threads with her delicate hands swiftly. Wasn't it obvious already?_

"_What kind of 'this'?" he questioned once more, she was starting to argue with herself if his true motive is 'Bugging her until she dies'. He looked at his blunette ignoring him again. And let out a tired knowing sigh. But, he knew her soft side however._

"_How do you do it?" he inquired again, grabbing a needle and a black yarn. Watching carefully her hands' movements._

_Juvia, a little surprised by his childish action, turned her head and raised an eyebrow to him. She wasn't wearing any of those super thick glasses of hers, so her blue eyes were exposed beautifully._

"_What? I ask you what are you doing and you just go ignoring me, then when I'm trying to do the same like you are doing now, you are skeptical. Seriously? I don't think I've done something bad t-" but his rant was cut off when he felt warm hands wrapped around his._

"_First," she whispered softly, "you put the thread inside the needle." The Lockser girl held back a small giggle when she watched Gray tried to do what she was told._

_He really did try, but luck was just not on his side, "Help me please?" he sighed in defeat._

"_You put the top of the thread into your mouth to make it wet; and sharp.__" She just did that.__"__Then, you will finally able to do it,"_

_And again, the blunette __watched her so called boyfriend. But this time, he licked the thread, "Hmm, yummy," a devilish grin plastered on his face. And was it the effect of the sun or some blush on her face?_

_Yup, he really knew her gentle button._

''

"Gray, you seem so distant lately. Is something the matter?" asked Erza while approaching him on his desk.

"Its nothing. Just… we have so many tasks lately, it kills me," he said so fast that she almost failed to catch it. "Well, hafta go, bye!" and he waved at her, leaving the scarlet haired girl at the confused zone.

Somehow, its just not too difficult to put two and two together, "…" But Natsu, who was keeping an eye for the raven haired man nowadays, only kept silent. He wasn't as dense as people say he was actually. He knew his best buddy so well. The salmon haired man doesn't need words to understand.

''

_Juvia was on the Chemical Laboratory, doing some weird experiments. And as the school's freak, no wonder she was all by herself like always._

"_Hey," an irritatingly familiar voice greeted after she heard a door slammed shut._

_She only spare some millisecond glance at him, full knowing who the hell was kind enough to even said 'hi' to her. He shrugged at the silence of her and stepped slowly to her. It was already home time but… well, you know. The girl suddenly got the feeling to do strange shits _again_._

"_I know you hate me asking what the heck are you doing, but… can I help?" he offered, picking a green colored liquid from the lab's tiny glass._

"_No! Don't touch it!" the Lockser girl hurriedly stole the vulnerable glass from his hand, and put it ever so gently on the table. If you give more attention to it, she put it on the corner of the table, out of his range of reach. How very cunning._

"_Alright, alright," he rolled his midnight colored eyes. "What's so special about it anyway," Gray grunted lowly._

"_You won't understand."_

"_Stop beating the bush around and spill it," the raven haired man made a roll of his eyes._

"_This."_

'Goddammit!' _He screamed on his mind and mentally kicked the table with such fury. "Okay, I'm more than understand."_

"_Excellent," she nodded thoughtfully, then after some seconds (actually, minutes) of thinking hard, "Can you bring me some salt please?"_

_But the guy was not aware that the blunette was speaking to him, he was also in deep thought watching the blue weird liquid radiating some bubbles, which was also strange. He smelled it, and yuck! He almost vomited._

"_Hey?"_

_He's not aware yet._

"_Excuse me?"_

"…" _She was doubting his hearing ability, you know?_

"_That's your response, I'll take it myself then," Juvia scrambled her way towards the Lab's counter, where there were the ingredients for any experiments needed._

_The seemingly-like deaf suddenly realized who was the girl talking to, "Woah woah woah, where do you think are you going?"_

"_Are you deaf, you deaf?"_

"_Now, it didn't even make sense."_

"…" _She only continued her doing, "Bye."_

"_Where are you going, for real?" he asked now exasperated._

"_I'm taking some salt, I'll be back in a couple of minutes," at the very least, she wasted enough _Oxygen _to repeat those to the Fullbuster male._

"_Why didn't you ask m-" Blam!_

_The door slammed shut rather hard, cutting his sentence mid air. Now, what should he do kill the time?_

_A few minutes later…_

_A sigh. "How did the salt suddenly on the rooftop for God's sake?" She complained in a low mumble, opening the Chemical Laboratory for the second time that day. Then, the blue haired girl saw him. Gasp!_

_He was messing with her _toys_._

"_What are you doing?! My experiments!" She shouted from across the room, the salt fell lazily to the cold white floor._

"_Oh? I'm just checking your works, it seems like you almost got the _Tetrafosfor Dekasulfide _and _Amonium _together." [P4S10 and NH3] You couldn't imagine her face, she was putting an extremely funny expression. "I was afraid that it would get a little explosive here, so I put _Dichlor Heptaoxyde _instead. I don't know what kinda liquid-like are you going to create, but here it is now…" [Cl2O7] he sounded almost guilt. Damn, this was the first time he was feeling uneasy to others._

_The Lockser girl was utterly speechless. She thought… she thought that…_

"_Thank you!" Was all that he could hear of her outburst before some slender hands wrapped around him. "Thank you! Thank you!"_

'What the' _he was confused, didn't this girl -who was currently jumping up and down in merry- hate him? "Y-Yeah, no problem."_

"_Really! Thank you so much!" The girl chanted happily._

"_You're welcome," he smiled, he knew nothing why, but he like the feeling of having her near him. It felt like, everything was perfect._

"_I've never known you had it in you!"_

_Awkward…_

''

"Juvia, was it? We're sorry."

Now, three days after the rooftop 'incident', some members the Fairies Gang was apologizing to Juvia, as she was sitting on the bench behind the school. She asked the school's administrator to make it for her two years ago.

"Hmm? For what?" Acting dumb, was the only way she thought to get out of this complication.

A pretty blonde, Lucy, she later noticed, stepped out of the crowd consisted of the seven people, "Juvia, I'm very sorry, I-"

"I'm also sorry for being slow, but what are you talking about?" the Lockser girl was preparing her books, ready to go away from there as far as possible for now.

"About Gray," Jellal, the also blue haired human, said. And they all could see the nerd stiffened for a very short amount of time. If they weren't paying all of their attention to her, they'd not know. From that moment, they knew Juvia's capability in the art of hiding emotions was definitely in the high level, if not on the highest.

But even the smartest to jump squirrel would eventually fall.

"I was the one who dared him to do it, it was my bad," Natsu spoke up, feeling responsible for the bastard's behavior lately.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Natsu-san. You did nothing wrong," she said with a warm smile on her naturally pale face.

"How do you know Natsu's name?" A petite blunette question, she had been taken over by curiosity.

"We're all using name tags, aren't we?" Juvia laughed. Gajeel could see some negative feeling in her eyes. It weren't bright as happy people would be, it was dark. Cana concluded; sorrow was filling it. "Is that all? Sorry, but I need to go to the next class. Nice to meet you, good bye." Then, she walked off.

"She's no as bad as I thought," Natsu admitted, feeling guiltier with each step the freakish girl took.

Erza, who had been paying close care attention to the blue haired girl, understood her so well. She said it was okay, but deep inside, it really hurts.

''

_That night, was somewhat a special occasion for the both of them. The first time, Juvia heard confusing words from his mouth (well, its like every day she heard nonsense but this time was different)._

"_What makes you so persistent?" the soft voice of the blunette rang close to his ear. Almost like a whisper, if it wasn't really a whisper, he did care less for it._

_A filthy stain of guilt made him to gulp, "What do you mean?" he pretended to not know as he held the girl on his back, careful to not cause any more damage to her legs._

"_Why do you so interested in me? Because I know anyone who is smart enough and with sane brain would not want to even look at me, I get the feeling that you have a hidden reason for this," although her mind screamed at her to stop snuggling her nose into his raven hair, that smelled like mint, she could not help but listen to her heart saying that it was a right thing to do._

"_Don't say that, I believe that people are beautiful in their own ways," he said._

"_Don't change the subject, answer my question, Mr. Persistent," she rolled her eyes, all of her mind was directed to his reasoning for dating her. Everything has a reason, right?_

"_I have reason, indeed. But I don't think you'll like to hear it," Gray muttered as he avoided stepping on a puddle on the way._

"_But I think I'll like it," she pushed once more. It was a need that she shall hear his reason._

"…" _The raven haired man could not say a word, his lips formed a straight line while his eyes were nowhere to be seen, being blocked by his forelocks._

Did I just crossed the zone? _She asked herself, after a whole minute of silence and sounds of his shoes tapping the ground, "Whatever, I'll know anytime soon." She finally spoke. Her bleeding legs fished all of her care now._

_Was it just her imagination or she heard an extremely low murmur from his mouth, it was blurry, all she could caught was only '_I'm sorry._'_

''

Now she knew. Why was he so persistent into getting her as his girlfriend? _Now _Juvia knew. No, actually, she's known it long ago, before his appearance and shooting. (You know, shoot mean asking someone to be your date. In Indonesia that is.)

But, why did it feel so right even when she's known it already?

Geez, she could just sigh in exhaustion because of overdoing her mind.

''

_Forget about his annoying antics, why the hell did the book store feel a little more far than usual?_

_It was the day after her tripping accident, so there was still a bandage covering her delicate legs on the knees. And its seriously irritating to not be able move your legs freely. Not to mention she was quite hungry._

"_Here." A hand propped itself to show a delicious-looking mini pizza._

As if on cue, _the blunette's mind announced. "Sorry?"_

"_You should eat something, you skipped lunch today, didn't you?" Gray spoke as he ate half of his mini pizza, the other half already in his tummy._

_Why do you care?_

"_No need to be bothered about it," the nerd said lowly, "but thank you, anyway." She appreciated as her pale hand reached for the meal. Just when her fingers about to touch it, the food suddenly fly away._

_Dafuq?_

"_Nuh-uh, higher," he teased while swinging the little pizza around her head, just out of her hands' range. _Damn, this guy is so unbelievable!

"_Fine!" she stomped her feet on the ground, creating a loud 'thump' and turned around ninety degrees, without any more warn, she walked hurriedly towards the destination; freaking book store._

"_Aw, I was just kidding!" he ran after her nervously, "Hey, I apologize!" Then, with no further ado, he laughed heartily._

_Secretly, she was giggling._

_The funny fact is that she giggled._

''

There.

He stood tall and fair, looking at the laboratory door intensely. What he was doing, was something which was not important at the moment.

Then, as scheduled, Juvia walked in the experiments-for room, holding six 200-pages books, as per usual.

He did nothing.

''

_Finally! They arrived at her home!_

"_Careful, your legs are still bleeding," he informed as he put her down his back._

"_Ouch," she groaned in pain, causing Gray to hold her arm so that she would not fall, "Thank you."_

"_Don't mention it," the male shrugged while smiling (smirking?) awkwardly. Now, what should he do?_

"'_Kay," she complied, putting down her bag on a chair beside her front door._

_A heavy silence with the male was awkward about and the female was not mind about._

"_Well, I'm going back then, good night," he finally voice out before hearing no reply, he let out a sigh escaped his mouth then turned around to leave._

"_Wait," she spoke, "C-Can you help me again, please?"_

"_Sure, what can I do for you?" he scratched his head in a cute manner. You can imagine._

"_I know you are good at medic, umm, and I don't. I can't do anything to my wounds, so…" Juvia blushed faintly. Can you imagine a freak _don't know _how to use bandage? Its almost funny, to be honest._

"_I'll bandage it," he offered, of course. "Where's the first aid kit?"_

"_Oh, wait, I'll take it inside," she got up, but before she could even wrinch in pain, he stopped her, preventing her from breaking her leg any further._

"_Leave it to me, where's it?" he asked, leading the girl to sit on one of the wooden chairs._

"_My room is upstairs, don't worry there's only one room there, you can find it on my desk easily," the freak explained, putting her broken glasses on the table in front of the chairs._

"_Wait a minute," the Fullbuster male ordered before storming off into the said destination._

_When he was gone, she sighed and asked to herself; "Why do I play along?"_

There was only one answer for all of her questions; she loved him.

''

GUYS! Thank you so much for waiting so far! You know I feel like a jerk for leaving the cliffhanger like that, I know, call me names.

And for fellow gruvia shippers! I love you all! We just became best friends!

**IndigoHailstorm: **No no no don't be sad T.T If you are sad then I'm sad too T^T Sorry for it, but it was the emotional moment, wasn't it? YOU JERK! GRAY, YOU TOTAL JERKKKKK! *throws knives* I will! Thank you for your hilarious review! I looooooove it! We can be angry together! XD

**Children of Light: **Here, *gives you a bazooka* KILL HIM! LET'S KILL HIM TOGETHER! *fires the bazooka* BOOM! *slaughters Gray in the worst way possible*

**GraLyVia: **Yeay! Thank you so much! I mean it! I'm tired of waiting a hard-to-get Juvia hehehe so I made one of my own version! I'm on the clouds nowww people seems to like it! XD Cuteness? Now, why am I blushing?! XD You flutter me!

**Guest: **Yes, he's a jerk, indeed. Can I ask? What is a S type? O.o I have no clue of S's O.O Yeah! Thanks for your request! I intended to delay it longer but you asked for it and I couldn't help but accomplice! XD and don't tell anyone *whispers* there'sstillcontinuationofthatnight hehehe its sweet? Like sugar and sweets? :9 oooh I like sweets! No worries! I also like to fangirl! I'm fangirling even now! Kyaaaaa!

**mgaa: **of course no! why should I? ain't be a good story without Juvia XD

**NomChan:** Thank you! Then we just be best buddies XD YEAH! HELL YEAH! They ship GraLu or LyVia-_- its… disturbing. No offense guys, it in my opinion. Please don't hate me. Of course! Have you heard the news about 22nd of March?! There will be 20 pages only for Gray and Juvia! I'M DYIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! Aw thanks so much! We can fangirl together! XD

**divinecriticizer: **Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you! Oops, I'm sorry hehehe, it's a miracle already that my typo is lessening, people call me Ms. Typo you know XD heheheee oh yeah, I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger C: He still cares, but… its so complicated. There are things left unsaid T.T I appreciate it very much! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sayo-chan1019: **THANK YOU VERY MUUUUUUUUCH! You flutter me! XD

**BrigitteoO: **Onee-chan! *sobs* you bastard Gray! You cold-hearted ass! Nooooooooo don't be sad Onee-chan! She loved him, alright? What to do? T.T I'm also sad T.T

**Amellunas123 the gruvia shipper: **THANKS THANKS! A STUPID BET! Why should Juvia go through all of that? T.T Ohhhhhh smart! Of course he will, _in the 'worst' way possible_, even. Yeah, he's a mental-murderer! He just crushed her mental! But the table will be turned hehehe WAIT! WHY AM I SPOILING THEM?!

Minna-san… WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO SAD BY THE END OF CHAPTER TWO? You guys are sad, then I'm also sad T.T And when will we start the 'Gray Slaying' committee?

As always, review and make me the most gladdest girl alive? (What the hell is 'gladdest'? Is that even a word?)

03/01/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
